With Your Love
by LunaNomea
Summary: A young prince has been set to marry whoever wins a duel monster tournament. However, when his rival declares to duel for his hand in marriage in order to combine their countries and then wins, the young prince must try to get himself out of the engagement. But will he want to after seeing his rival for who he actually is? Only time will tell.
1. They Ain't Even in the Game

_OMG another story? Yes, I know. I probably shouldn't, but I can't help myself!_ _And it's puppyshipping!_ _Blah, my first one. I hope it's good. : )_

* * *

**Chapter 1: They Ain't Even in the Game**

A blond man stood on the balcony of a royal palace, leaning against a marble pillar. His arms were crossed over an extravagant looking coat while his honey colored eyes held firm towards the picturesque sunset landscape. In two hours he'd be betrothed. Thankfully, not to a woman. Coming out to his parents at a younger age seemed to have been his advantage. For he'd be marrying a well suited man, even if he wasn't in love with him.

You see, Joey wasn't a typical prince who married the typical princess in an arranged marriage. Besides being homosexual, he decisively believed in true love. Call him silly or an imaginative fool – which had happened to him once or twice – but he just couldn't bring himself to be accepting of being forced to marry someone who he didn't know. And it was with that attitude that had him not wanting to know them or even partake in the means of deciding on a man.

There was only one man that he'd ever consider as taking a husband and that was his close friend Duke Devlin. He was the head of security's son and was next in line to protect the King. For now, he stuck close to Joey and during that time, Joey had fallen in love with him. He was handsome, too handsome for his own good. Long black hair – usually tied up in a ponytail over a red band – and bright emerald green eyes. He was every girl or boy's fantasy, and yet Duke was above relationships. He'd sworn them off after having his heart broken by a girl that they now recalled as "T-Bag." She was a princess to one of the neighboring countries and had taken to Duke as soon as she had seen him, and he in return had fallen for her. Joey had been devastated but had supported his friend anyways. This had been before he had come out to anyone. Tea, the girl, was caught with a stable boy one day by Duke when he had gone off to visit her for her birthday. It had been the hardest day for both Duke and Joey. Duke because he was distraught and Joey because he felt incredibly sorry for his best friend and crush.

But now, he'd never have the chance to tell Duke how he felt. And Duke would go on with his life being miserable and lonely. Rubbing at his nose, Joey glared at the silhouette of mountains that the lowering sun was behind. Why was life so cruel?

"Hey man, there's only three duels left. Don't you want to watch your future husband's win?"

With just the sound of Duke's voice, Joey's heart fluttered but then dropped to his feet with the realization that Duke was okay with him being married off in a contest. Joey huffed.

"Why would I? This is stupid," Joey spoke with disdain as Duke walked over to him. "Can't believe my parents decided this."

Duke sighed as they'd had this conversation before many times over. "You know why Joey. You're eighteen now, you're supposed to be married. That's the law."

"You're eighteen and you're not married. Why's it different for me?"

"Because I'm not the prince. Now come on, you're father sent me out here to drag you into the ball room."

Joey huffed again and turned away from Duke, out of his hand reach. "I'm not going in there, Duke."

Duke groaned with frustration. "Come on man, what am I supposed to tell your parents?"

"That I'm running away and they can kiss my ass."

Rolling his eyes, Duke moved closer to Joey and placed a hand on his shoulder. Joey tensed underneath it. "It's not going to be that bad. I've been watching the duels and these last contestants are pretty talented."

Joey shoved Duke off of him then, throwing a glare his way. "What's being great at Duel Monsters have to do with marriage? Hunh? Nothin'! That's what! It makes no sense Duke! I'm not doin' this! They can't make me!"

Duke took hold of his friend and wrapped his arms around him. Joey melted into the brunette's arms and nuzzled his face into his neck. Duke petted the blond's back. "I know Joey. But I promise, it'll turn out all right. I'll be with you no matter what. You'll always have me as a friend."

Joey relaxed at Duke's words as he hadn't even thought of that. Duke would still be there, as his friend even when he was married to a stranger. Somehow, being married didn't seem so terrible anymore.

"Duke! Joey!" A rather high pitched voice called from behind them, breaking the friends apart from their embrace to look at the tall man. It was Duke's father. "Another has demanded entrance to your tournament! You have to come see who it is!"

Duke and Joey looked at each other and then Joey gave in to let Duke walk him back into the ballroom where the duels were being held. Scowling with his arms crossed over his chest, he entered and felt the tension in the room before anything else. Honey colored eyes looked around the room, not understanding everyone's gawking.

"What?" he snapped and Duke grabbed Joey's arm, directing his attention with a finger pointed in front of them. Joey followed the finger to see a tall man with dark brown hair hanging gently in his eyes and wearing an even more extravagant coat than Joey.

Joey's mouth went slack and his blood ran cold. He knew that person. Being a child of royalty had him meeting other children of royalty as he grew up. And just like he knew Tea, he knew Seto Kaiba as well. They had hated each other from the beginning. Joey's country was an older one, with old fashioned rules and less money. But they made sure their public was well off and happy. The Kaiba's country was newer with more money than they knew what to do with. They were strict, but had all the modern technology with the promise that people would have the "dream life" if they lived in their country. And with money and riches, came conceitedness and the "we-are-more-holier-than-you-attitude".

Something that Joey despised. And Seto had it. He would be forever taunting and mocking how Joey was in an underclass and low rate prince. Joey loathed Seto. And from what Seto had shown in the past, Seto hated Joey. So that brought him to once question.

_Why the hell was Seto Kaiba entering his "duel to marry" tournament?!_

"I've come to ask your son for his hand in marriage and if I have to duel and win against every single person in the world in order to do that, I can assure you I will," Seto Kaiba declared to his parents who looked as shell shocked as anyone at their thrones.

Joey was visibly shaking with anger and confusion. "What the hell is that bastard think he's doin'?" Joey breathed through gritted teeth before making his way down through the crowds.

Duke tried to grab his friend back to speak reason, but didn't reach him in time. So he followed in pursuit to make sure he could come between Joey and Seto if things got ugly.

"Go to hell Kaiba!" Joey roared as took stand between Seto and his parents, glaring dark daggers at the tall brunette.

Seto was surprised to see Joey but wasn't surprised to see him defending himself. He'd known that it wasn't going to be easy to get this over with.

"Is that anyway to speak to your betrothed, Wheeler?" Seto asked him, his piercing blue eyes narrowing down at the angry blond.

"You're not in this tournament and you won't be! So you're not _my_ anything. I can talk to you however I want! Now get the hell out of my country!" Joey retorted with closed fists and face red.

"Joey calm down," Duke tried to reason with his friend, reaching out to snag the blond' shoulder but was thrown off by Joey's step forwards.

"No I will not calm down! This asshole thinks he can just march in here and claim me as if I am a prize! It was bad enough to have to deal with a total stranger doing that but _him_?! No! It's not happening!"

"ENOUGH!" the King spoke over Joey's rant and had Joey silent but seething nonetheless at Kaiba who merely stared down at him with a stoic expression. "Now, as I am as surprised as anyone that Prince Kaiba is here and is asking of such things, there is a tournament going on that despite my son's beliefs, is quite important. Now either duel like the rest of them Prince Kaiba or as my son stated, get the hell out of my country," King Wheeler announced icily.

Joey spun around in disbelief to look at his father, preparing to argue but saw the stern expression of the elder. There wasn't going to be any winning with him, Joey deflated furiously. Just like there hadn't been when the whole tournament idea had been brought up. Once again, his life was being played out for him and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to sit back and deal with it.

A small hand gently took Joey's arm and he about flinched but stopped as he saw who it was. His little sister. She was thirteen and barely up to his shoulder. Her innocent face looked up at him with stunning hazel eyes. "Big brother," she said quietly, trying to reason with him. "Everything works out the way it's supposed to."

Joey wanted to argue but was quickly beginning to realize that he had no control over his life. Silently, because he didn't trust his words right now around his sister, Joey let the small girl lead him over to his own throne in between his mother's and Serenity's. Leaning back in the chair, he stared ahead as Seto took his stance with his own fancy duel disk that his company had come out with recently and began dueling the last contestants.

Throughout them, he fought with himself. He'd never known Seto could duel before and by the gods, he was _amazing_ at it. He had all the best strategies and Joey could barely keep control over himself when he'd use his most powerful monsters. He was practically on the edge of his seat by the end.

And then it came down to two. Seto Kaiba and a man that Joey didn't recognize. His fate on the line and in the hands of his enemy and a stranger, Joey was on the edge of his seat as the duel began. Serenity took Joey's hand to calm him, which helped only a little. He did appreciate Serenity's support but there was only so much he could get in this sort of situation.

And then the unthinkable happened.

Seto Kaiba summoned a monster that Joey had only heard about. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The enormous white dragon stood at attention in attack mode as Seto took his stance to declare his attack. "Blue Eyes! Use White Lightening!" the boy commanded and the dragon obeyed. Joey, his family, Duke, and everyone witnessing the tournament held their breath as the dragon opened its mouth to blow a blinding white light towards the last of his opponent's monster, wiping the rest of the other man's life points out.

Silence then overwhelmed the room after the display of power that Seto Kaiba held. The brunette only crossed his arms smugly with a smirk, as if knowing he was the most powerful. And then the room erupted into clapping that soon turned into cheering. Even Duke was amazed at Seto but his eyes lowered to Joey who was staring flatly at Seto with wide eyes and a half open mouth. The boy was frozen and it seemed like he wasn't sure how to react. And Duke felt his heart break for his friend.

Just then, Seto walked over to the thrones with a triumphant look on his arrogant face. "So shall I begin planning the wedding?"

The King who was still dazed by Seto's sheer power, sobered quickly and narrowed his hazel eyes that resembled his daughters. "I think we both have people to do that for us, wouldn't you agree Prince Kaiba? So you won the tournament and the right to marry my son. But now, tell me, what is your purpose of coming here tonight."

Seto glanced over at Joey for a second before crossing his arms over his chest to look at the King unwaveringly. "I am twenty years old, your majesty. I am in need of a husband myself and I thought, that perhaps by marrying we could combine our countries. What do you say?"

Everyone, including Joey, stiffened at the confession. "What about your father? Shouldn't he be here to announce this himself?" the King asked with suspicion.

Seto seemed to get even colder in his words and features. "My father… is dead. He passed two nights ago and left the throne to myself. I am now King of Pious."

Gasps were sounded throughout the ballroom and the King sat up straighter. "I'm sorry for your loss. But that gave you no right to include my country in your plans. Your father would have disapproved."

"My father didn't know what he was doing as King," Seto argued. "I have taken over to change and I will make it. And that change does include your country. Now that I have won your son, you will have no say about the relationship between our countries. Unless you're going back on your word?"

The King was silent for a moment and felt his wife's hand form around his. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her peaceful face that pleaded with him to see reason, before looking over her to his son who was staring at him with fear. He had no choice, he'd made this tournament to marry his son off and respecting the law in their country that had been set for many centuries. By going back on his word would make him look like an irresponsible king and he despised being looked at that way.

Holding back a sigh, he turned his attention back on the new king and admitted defeat. "Very well. You have my blessing and acceptance. However, gaining my son's will be another story," the king declared before standing and leading his wife and daughter away. "Come, let us celebrate in the dining hall!" he told the crowd.

As everyone stood and collectively exited the ballroom, Joey found himself staring at Kaiba through narrowed eyes. Seto then made his way over, however Duke interfered and stood between them like the protector he was.

"Get out of my way," Seto said, trying to remain polite.

Duke glared at the king. "You might have won the tournament but you haven't won Joey. Not by a long shot."

Seto's eyes narrowed at Duke's words, not appreciating them. "I don't care what you have to say, he's my betrothed and I will speak with him, whether you like it or not."

"I'm his security. I say who will speak with him or not. And I'm telling you to leave."

"Security?" Seto snorted in derision, making Duke get angrier and even more defensive. "I have a security team twice the size of you."

Just as Duke was about to retort on how much of an ass Seto was, Joey placed his hand on Duke's shoulder to silence him and moved to his side. His eyes glared up at Seto and the brunette's smirk quickly returned.

"I don't have anything to say to you, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop harassing my friend and leave now. I don't care if you're a king or not."

Seto's smirk grew wider. "Well I have something to say to you. I expect you at my palace on Tuesday to begin planning with me our marriage. It's going to be an oversized ordeal and I need your assistance to make it perfect. There will also be a press release as the new King has won a tournament to marry a prince from another country. You must be there to make an appearance in your new home."

Joey reddened in the face, his rage back. "_Home_?! I'm not living _there_! If we do have to get married, what if I would prefer you to live _here_? Hunh? What makes you the sole person to make the decisions?"

Seto quirked an eyebrow up at the blond. "Because I'm the new King of Pious. I _have_ to live there. Plus, you're my prize and so therefore you will be living wherever I say. And besides, why would I want to live in a dump country such as this one?"

Even though Duke wanted nothing better than to jump Kaiba for saying such harsh things about his country, he snatched Joey back before he could. The blond didn't have as much self-control as he did when he got angry.

"Don't you _dare_ say such things about my country ya bastard! _Don't you dare_!"

Seto merely stared back at the blond who was squirming in Duke's arms, kicking and swatting as he tried to get at the brunette. "Whatever. I'm leaving. But remember, you better be there on Tuesday."

"And what if I'm not?" Joey spat back at Seto, still trying to get Duke to release him.

Seto smirked. "Then I'll just have to come get you myself." And then he spun on his heel and walked swiftly out of the ball room.

Joey finally calmed down a little after Seto had left and Duke let him go. "The hell you will," Joey grumbled and Duke looked over at him with a remorseful look.

"I'm sorry about all that Joey."

Joey glanced at Duke and then sighed, shoulders slumping. "It's not your fault so don't apologize. It's that asshole's fault. He made this whole situation worse! And for what? To combine our countries together! For his own gain! _The nerve of that jerk_!"

Duke ran a hand through his hair. "I know, it's fucked up. But there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Who knows, maybe it'll turn out okay."

Joey gave him a look that clearly stated he didn't believe him and Duke's mouth curved upwards. "Well at least you'll get to annoy him for the rest of your days."

Joey then brightened up, looking over at Duke with a grin, making the brunette frown with confusion. "What?"

"That's it! I'll just make him hate me! Well, more than now. I'll make it so he can't stand me and then he'll have no choice but to not marry me! It's brilliant!" Joey exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with devious excitement.

Duke stared at his friend for a moment before busting into laughter. "Hey, you know what man? That might just work!"

"Of course it will! Just watch!" Joey said happily, before grabbing Duke's hand. "Let's go celebrate by eating ourselves into a coma!"

Joey was positive that this would work. It had to. Dealing with Seto in the past had Joey knowing that he had a thin patience line and Joey was the best at making him cross it. If he could perform all the acts that had made Seto hate him in the past, perhaps he'd drop the engagement and leave him and the country alone.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! It truly helps!_


	2. No Playa Boy Can Win My Love

_A/N: Hey everyone! I can't believe the feedback I've gotten from the first chapter. I sincerely hope I don't disappoint you guys. I responded to each review, except for the ones who belonged to people who don't have accounts. So I'll just tell them now that I appreciate your reviews and overall niceness!_

_There was another that I didn't respond to and that's because I wanted to personally respond here for everyone to see, just so you can see where I'm going with this story. So to **Braincake **and** everyone else:**_

_This story is AU. Obviously. : ) I do know that I kind of lay outside the line for Seto and I hope that it won't ruin the story. I have a hard time with rudeness as I strive to not be a rude person in general. My writing style is personal. Instead, I attempt to portray him as a hard, self-righteous, cunning, and mocking character who generally covers his true feelings with jeers. I do try to make him seem rude, especially with how he talks to people who should be superior to him. However, I do know I am not canonically portraying him right and I hope you and everyone else can forgive me for that. Thank you though, for helping me better understand him. I'll take your words into consideration while I write the rest of the story. _

_I am actually not using any of the plots from the series. ^_^ I've done a canon plot related story before and decided to go outside the box and create a whole different universe. The world my characters live in is odd. They have technology and such but they still prefer to ride horses most of the time. More of the richer people, like Kaiba, have cars. This probably doesn't make sense logically, but I'm still working out the basics. As for Joey automatically being gay, I thought it was a simple way of putting it. Perhaps I'll add a better reason in a future chapter. _

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! Please keep them coming so I can keep the story in good shape! : ) ...And hopefully next chapter won't have such a long Author's Note. Hehe! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Playa Boy Can Win My Love**

Joey walked through the large marble doors, staring in awe at the delicate architecture that was the palace of Pious. It was nothing like Ghaffar, his home town. This place truly screamed of wealth and powerful people. Wrinkling his nose up at that thought, Joey proceeded to be escorted by an older looking man, who had introduced himself as Rolland, through an immaculate parlor room and into a great sized sitting room. Perhaps he shouldn't have left his guards outside. He didn't feel comfortable with the thought of being alone there with Seto. Duke had even stayed behind, despite the brunette's wishes. Although Joey wanted his friend with him during this tough time, he knew that he had to do this on his own. So he had taken other guards with him. He just hoped that Seto wouldn't be too difficult to deal with. Oh who was he kidding? Of course he would be.

The brunette in question was sitting in a fancy looking chair and reading a book, square glasses perched on the edge of his nose. Joey stared at him before quirking an eyebrow upwards at this. Seto wore glasses?

"Well, I'm here," Joey announced loudly with annoyance high in his voice. "You gonna make me clean your floors or lick your boots? Because if you demand I do either of those things you'll be looking for a new fiancé in a matter of seconds."

Seto had looked up at Joey during the blond's ramble. He had been surprised to see Joey even there in the first place, as he had been thinking he'd have to go and get him himself. Closing the book, he sat it aside and took his glasses off to place in an inner pocket of his coat.

"You came here willingly, I see. I must ask you though Wheeler, did you really miss me that badly?" Seto asked him with a small smirk, knowing the reaction he would be getting from the blond. This marriage was going to be an amusing one and extremely entertaining, he was positive about that.

As expected, Joey puffed up with anger like a furious cat and grew red in the face. "As if, ya bastard!"

Rolland opened his mouth to scold Joey of his foul language to his King, but Seto silenced him with a hand. "You may leave Rolland, I can take care of my fiancé."

Rolland seemed to look conflicted but unwillingly made himself leave the room. Seto then gestured for the chair next to him that was equally as fancy as the one he was sitting on. "Have a seat Wheeler."

Joey looked like he wanted to argue but seeing as he'd been on a horse for 5 hours, he didn't want to object to sitting down in a comfy looking chair. So he walked over and sat. And looked as grumpy as he could.

"Good boy," Seto couldn't help but praise and Joey practically growled back at him, widening Seto's smirk. "All right well, let's get down to business. My event planners will be here tomorrow afternoon and will immediately begin planning our wedding" – Joey growled at the word but Seto continued on as if he hadn't heard it – "Tonight however, we will be having a dinner so you can officially meet my younger brother. And I strongly suggest you watch your mouth around him. He's only eleven."

Joey looked over at Seto curiously at the mention of a brother. He hadn't known that Seto had siblings. "Younger brother?"

Seto rolled his eyes at Joey's senselessness. "Yes, younger brother. As in, a male child born to my parents a few years after I was."

Joey immediately scowled. "I know what a younger brother is ya jerk! I was just surprised you had one. You've never mentioned him before."

Seto leaned back in his chair, hands firmly gripping the arms. "Why should I when you are constantly barking at me every time I see you? I'm sorry, but I don't usually divulge personal information with people who are disruptive in my life."

Joey glared over at him. "I'm disruptive? Every time I _have_ seen you, you're in _my_ country! If anyone has been disruptive, it's you."

Seto sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his patience under control. He had anticipated Joey's stubborn annoying personality but this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Why was he surprised?

"Look, can we get back to topic? I am trying to talk with you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"It's mutual, but I have no choice."

"Then why are you marrying me? Why not just end it while we're ahead."

"You know the answer to that, and besides, you sound too hopeful. I wouldn't be doing my job as your rival if I made sure all your fantasies came true."

"You're an asshole."

"You've told me that before."

"Well I'm telling you again, asshole."

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Well, be done. I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"King things."

"What kind of King things?"

"Things you'll learn when you're king. Now shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I'll do what I want. Rolland!" Seto suddenly called loudly, making Joey jump but smile wickedly as he had purposefully annoyed Seto - if the expression on his face was clear enough - and had succeeded. Plan #1 had been accomplished.

The elder man appeared back into the room, peering around to see if anything had broken while he had been gone.

"Please escort Prince Wheeler throughout the palace and show him to his room."

Joey stood up immediately and looked over at Seto in outrage. "I'm staying here?"

Seto beheld Joey with a strange expression. "Where else would you be staying?"

"Why can't I go back home?"

"Because it's a five hour ride back. That's ten hours you'd be on horseback daily and it's unnecessary. You're needed here for the rest of the week. The press needs their information by Friday."

"A week?!"

"Yes. Now go before I make you share a room with me."

"_What_?!"

Joey was then pulled from the room by Rolland and forced to go on a tour of the palace. In all honesty, the place was quite nice. It wasn't nearly as terrible as he had imagined it would be. The inside was even prettier than the outside too, so there was much to be seen. Joey had made note of the kitchen, making sure to vow to himself that he'd eat anything he wanted just to stuff it in Seto's face. And he was sincerely impressed with the gaming room. Perhaps he'd take refuge there to make his life less miserable.

By the time he was directed into his bedroom, Joey stopped in the hallway and stared at the light blue colored door next to his. "What does that go to? The bathroom?" he asked Rolland who seemed to be exhausted from showing an ever questioning Joey around the too large a place.

"It's King Seto's bedroom," he answered before opening Joey's bedroom door. Joey gave a curious glance at the door next to his once more before entering his own.

"Why do you call him King Seto? Shouldn't he be King Kaiba?" Joey questioned and Rolland sighed at the next question.

"King Kaiba was his father's name. They are completely different people and therefore shall be named for such alteration."

Joey thought over that for a few minutes before his eyes took in the room and lit up. The room was covered in red dressing and his heart sped up at the size of his own television. Of course, he had a wonderful television at his own palace, but this one beat it. It was practically a movie theater screen. Leave it Seto to make sure _everything_ he had was better than Joey's.

The blond would have scowled at that, but instead flopped himself on the bed and grabbed the remote. "Awesome!" he cheered as the television turned on, giving him a clear high definition screen. It was almost as if he was actually in the television.

Rolland seemed to feel content to leave the blond in his room so he cleared his throat, gaining Joey's attention for a second. "I'll be down stairs. Shall you need anything, please call the number on your telephone next to the bed. You will be accommodated."

"Thanks Rolland," Joey said sincerely before turning back to the television. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad staying here. He didn't have to deal with his father controlling his daily life, but instead had to deal with Seto running it. For some reason, a large television and eating all of Seto's food made up for that fact.

oO0Oo

Later that night, Joey was asleep and Rolland had been sent to retrieve him for dinner. Calling out his name hadn't worked so the elder man had resulted in shaking him. Joey had almost attacked him but they both were alive when they descended down the stairs and into the dining room. The room was even larger than the parlor and the table was long enough to seat a hundred guests. Joey wasn't surprised by this, his own dining room was about the same size. His family often had people at their palace and were more often than not among visitors than by themselves.

At the very end, sat Seto at the head of the table with a small cheerful looking boy next to him. Joey assumed this was his younger brother and decided to bring his plan down a notch in order to behave smartly in front of the boy. He wouldn't want some lunatic acting stupid in front of Serenity, so he could respect that. Even if it was Seto.

"Glad you could join us," Seto began, his provoking voice echoing throughout the empty room as Joey approached them, Rolland behind him. "What took you both so long?"

Joey sheepishly smiled as he sat down across from the little boy, who by the looks of it had long black hair and stormy grey eyes which seemed to sparkle as he looked back at Joey. Rolland decided to answer for him though and Joey was pleased.

"Prince Wheeler was asleep, I had to wake him by force," he stated as he attempted to cover up his annoyance. Seto's blue eyes left Rolland to look at Joey who was still smirking.

"Never mind," Seto dismissed. "Let the cooks know we are ready for dinner, Rolland."

Rolland bowed in response and left the room.

"Hi! I'm Mokuba!" the boy suddenly spoke up and Joey's smirk transformed into a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mokuba. I'm sure you know who I am," he said with a glance at Seto who straightened in his chair.

"I do! I can't believe you two are getting married! Seto's been so lonely for so long and this is just perfect! And our countries combining! It's going to be great" –

Seto cleared his throat at his brother and Mokuba looked over at him before calming himself down. Joey's eyes were wide from the ramble but didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings by the response he wanted to reply with.

"Yeah well, we'll see how it goes," Joey answered with a scratch to the back of his neck, watching Mokuba perk back up with a smiling nod and feeling Seto's eyes pierce him. He refused to lock eyes and so Joey was relieved that the cooks entered with their meal.

Joey was used to eating copiously at home, but for some reason it looked even better on Seto's pristine table. Perhaps it was because he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning. "Oh yum," he mumbled happily and began digging in as soon as it was laid out completely before them.

The Kaiba brothers then witnessed a hungry Joey Wheeler. And it wasn't a pretty sight. Seto was disgusted and Mokuba was horrified by how much Joey could stuff into his mouth at once. He almost had lost his appetite when Joey had crammed mashed potatoes and chocolate pudding together on a spoon and swallowed it.

Finally, and gratefully so, dinner was officially over and they were all brought hot tea – with the exception of Mokuba who drank hot chocolate – and Joey laid back in his chair to pat his stomach contently.

"Oh man, that was awesome. Your chefs are incredible," Joey stated before holding back a burp.

Seto wrinkled his nose at his fiancé, wondering what he had gotten himself into. "Aren't you fed daily this way or do you have to cook yourself food like a commoner?"

Joey glared at Seto for the first time since that morning. "No! We have chefs. But I was just so hungry," he defended himself before gulping more tea.

Mokuba looked up from his hot chocolate with whipped cream on his nose – which Seto fondly wiped off with a napkin, making Mokuba blush. Joey watched Seto with his brother for a second, surprised to see the expression Seto had on his face when he dealt with Mokuba.

"I'm glad you are here Joey. It can get lonely sometimes," Mokuba said to the blond with a smile.

Joey felt a bit guilty that he was trying to sabotage the engagement when his little brother was so amped to have someone else around to hang out with even before he really got to know him. He didn't want to hurt Mokuba by the end of it. Maybe he should speed things up before the boy got too attached.

Quickly changing the subject, Joey straightened in his chair. "I saw you have a gaming room. It's okay if I play in it yeah?" He was already planning on how to destroy the room.

Seto opened his mouth to say "keep out" but Mokuba replied quickly and cheerfully. "YES! You can play with me! I have all the best games!"

Joey tried not to look disappointed that Mokuba was trying to find a way to bond with him. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Um, yeah sure."

Seto peered over his tea cup at Joey who seemed to be uncomfortable and he wondered why. However, he didn't comment. Anything he was thinking of to say would start a fight in front of his younger brother. He didn't want that.

Setting his cup down, Seto cleared his throat. "Mokuba, it's time for bed."

Mokuba deflated and groaned. "But Seto! I want to stay up and play games with Joey!"

Joey felt his heart tighten at that confession. Oh boy.

"No Mokuba. You have tutoring tomorrow morning. You need your rest."

Mokuba whined a little more, trying to get Seto to see his way but his older brother had dealt with this many times and wasn't budging. Joey was sure that if Serenity acted that way still, he'd of let her stay up. Seto was one tough cookie.

Resigning, Mokuba stood dramatically. "Fine. Goodnight big brother," he said with a small glare that left Seto unaffected before looking over at Joey with a small sad smile. "Goodnight Joey. We will play games tomorrow after I get done with school."

Joey wanted to make up an excuse to get out of it, but saw the look in Mokuba's eyes and fell victim to it. "Okay kid. Goodnight," he said with a smile.

Mokuba's eyes lit up at the agreement before bouncing out of the dining room. Joey hesitantly looked over at Seto, now that they were the only ones in the room. Should he take advantage of that fact or just go to bed himself? He'd had a long day himself and there was a whole morning to ruin their engagement that he need to rest up for. But who could deny being an adventurous. Joey sure couldn't.

"So…" Joey began, leaning his elbows on the table as Seto looked up at him. "About that planning tomorrow. Is it okay if I skip?"

Seto frowned with confusion. "And what do you have going on that you feel the need to skip the planning of _our_ wedding?"

Joey shrugged. "Ya know, stuff."

Seto didn't believe Joey for a moment. What was he playing at? "Stuff…" Seto tried on for size. "Right. You are in a place you aren't familiar with and know nobody except for me, Mokuba, and Rolland. I highly doubt you have anything more important to do."

Joey then crossed his arms stubbornly. "I do too. Like getting the hell out of dodge."

Seto narrowed his eyes at the blond. "You're not leaving."

Joey glared back, his heart speeding up with the fact that Seto was playing right into his trap. "You can't make me stay."

Seto leaned forwards, brushing his cup out of his way as he tapered his gaze to the blond. "I can make you do a lot of things, Wheeler. Try me," he said dangerously in a low voice that should have made Joey shudder from intimidation. However, Joey was oblivious to it.

"You can't make me do anything, _Kaiba_," Joey taunted, using the king's last name. Which hit the desired effect as Seto glared even darker at the blond. Joey tried not to grin with triumph. "As a matter of fact, I'll be gone by morning. This engagement was a whole ploy to make you a better king, well ya know what _Kaiba_? I'm not going to be a pawn in your chess game," he stated before standing up to make his leave.

Suddenly, in a flash, Joey was pressed up against the wall behind him and he was staring up into penetrating blue orbs that were treacherously sparking silver from anger. Joey's breath was gone but he was mentally stable enough to know when he'd won this match. Just a little more and he'd be out of Seto's life completely.

Seto had other ideas. "_You're not going anywhere Wheeler. You're staying in this palace and participating in planning our wedding. You will be marrying me. You have no choice in the matter. So get over yourself and deal with it_."

Joey did shudder at his words this time, the effect of Seto's voice having the desired effect. For some reason, getting out of this was going to be harder than he had once thought.

* * *

_Sundays are my new updating day for this story. Stay tuned : )_

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"Because red and black are for funerals..."

_Thanks for reading! Please review! It truly helps! _


	3. It's A Wicked Game That You're Making

_A/N: It's so not fair that when you think you've written a lot on Microsoft word, and then you post it on here and it's super short. I'm sorry for the quantity and I hope it's ok. : / _

_Thanks for the reviews! They are all so awesome! : ) _

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's A Wicked Game That You're Making Me Play**

The next morning, Joey awoke on his own time and was quite thankful for it. He'd had a hard time falling asleep in a new bed and the stress of knowing he had to deal with Seto's engagement to him was keeping his mind spinning in circles. Rubbing his head, he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom that was connected to his room. Taking a shower should help him feel better.

Afterwards, he decided that it didn't help him feel better at all. When he should have felt well rested, he actually didn't. Throwing a brush through his hair, appreciating the accommodating necessities that were in the bathroom, Joey then dressed and decided he'd better make an appearance.

However, when he tried the door handle, he found that it was locked. With a frown, Joey tried the handle again. And then tried to break through it by ramming his body into it. When neither of those worked, he became frustrated and knew exactly why his door was locked. Seto thought he was actually going to make a break for it. Paranoid bastard.

Turning for his phone on the nightstand to call Rolland, he was surprised to hear his door unlock and open – revealing Rolland in the doorway. "Prince Wheeler. Good to see you're awake," he stated, clearly relieved that he didn't have to wake him up again. "Your appearance is needed down in the sitting room. The planners have arrived."

Joey practically growled in irritation as he pushed past Rolland and stomped all the way down the stairs. Planners. Well, they'd plan all right. Seto's funeral. _Haha, that'd be great_, he thought with wicked amusement. Straightening himself up before entering the sitting room, and hearing Rolland's footsteps close behind him, Joey saw Seto speaking with the planners conversationally.

"No need to worry, Prince Wheeler has arrived!" he said with a wide forced grin, throwing himself in between Seto and the planner he had been speaking with.

Seto glared down at Joey as he had been cut off in mid sentence, but appreciating that the blond had decided to show up after all. He'd of thought after last night that he'd have to be brought down kicking and screaming. "We weren't worried," Seto retorted before turning his attention back to the planner, now having to look around the blond in order to see the woman's face. "As I was saying, light blue is a very happy color and" –

"_Light blue_?! Is that what my dear fiancé has told you? I always say red is the best, if you pardon my terrible rhyming," Joey cut in to the planner, giving her a wink which she reddened at with wide brown eyes. "Red and black, I say."

All of the planners in the room stopped fussing over photos and clipboards in order to listen in to the new change of colors. Seto behind Joey silently fumed. The planner in front of them seemed to be conflicted now and she was having a hard time knowing if she should write any of this down or not. She was after all Seto's planner, not Joey's, but as it was _their_ wedding she'd have to listen to both.

"The colors red and black are not appropriate for a wedding," Seto finally spoke up, glaring at the blond's head. "Light blue and white are much more graceful and bright. Everyone who will be there will agree."

"Light blue and white are too common in weddings!" Joey argued with a laugh, still keeping his charade of being too happy about everything. "Why not try something different and off the wall, like the actual couple who's getting married?"

"Because red and black are for funerals," Seto replied flatly with narrowed eyes as Joey looked back at him.

"Exactly," Joey answered darkly and locked eyes with the brunette.

Seto felt his anger with Joey rise and Joey felt proud. He was getting the exact reaction he had wanted. The planner beside them was staring at them through wide, confused eyes.

"Uh, your majesty? What colors are we going to stick with?" she asked timidly.

"Light Blue."

"Black," Joey spoke at the same time Seto did, confusing the planner even more.

Seto held back his temper, but grabbed the scruff of Joey's neck to pull him to his feet. "Excuse me, I must speak to my fiancé in private in order to settle this matter," Seto spoke to her politely, before pulling Joey by the hand out of the sitting room.

Joey's smug smile was caught as Seto turned around to glare at the blond. "What are you doing Wheeler?"

"Helping you plan our wedding," Joey answered like a "did-I-do-good" kind of way.

"You're trying to sabotage it," Seto retorted, making Joey narrow his eyes and lose his fake happy demeanor. Okay, so he'd caught on quicker than he'd thought. But he wasn't going to admit defeat. That wasn't how Joey normally worked.

"I'm trying to put my two sense in. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wanted you to help me like a well-rounded adult, but I see that I was mistaken to think you were even capable of that," Seto snapped, glowering at the blond. "Why don't you just let me make the plans if you don't want to have anything to do with it?"

"Because it's my wedding too, as you have so humbly pointed out," Joey countered.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest and Joey mirrored him. They were getting nowhere, as usual.

"Fine. Let's compromise," Seto sighed, knowing he'd have to let Joey have some say in their wedding at some point. "Light blue and red."

"White and black."

Seto gritted his teeth. "Red and white."

"Light blue and black."

"Why do you want black in it so bad?"

"Because to me, it _is_ my funeral. It's the day I have to give up my way of life and live here with you in this stupid palace without my friends and family. It's the end of Joey Wheeler," Joey answered honestly before disappearing back into the sitting room.

Seto stared for a few moments at where Joey had been standing, thinking over the blond's words. He couldn't be angry at Joey for that confession. It was completely true. Sighing again, Seto reentered the sitting room and sat beside Joey who was silently waiting for him to return with his arms crossed over his chest pouting.

"We've decided on light blue and black," Seto told the planner and the lady nodded with relief that they'd come up with an answer, no matter how odd it was. She scribbled it down as the other planners around them began fussing over the changes. Looking away from them all, he felt Joey's honey colored eyes on him and tried not to feel too uncomfortable.

Joey on the other hand was perplexed with Seto's announcement.

oO0Oo

After the meeting with the planners, Joey had locked himself up inside of his room while Seto went the opposite way to deal with his "king things". Watching television had become boring two hours into it and Joey was laying on his back staring at the ceiling with the sounds from the show that was on in the background. He still couldn't believe that Seto had agreed to use black in their wedding, which is to say they still had one. Joey still wasn't giving up on trying to break off their engagement. But it was as if Seto had been trying to compensate for Joey's situation. Which didn't make a lick of sense considering the fact that it was Seto personally who had put him in it.

Glaring up at the ceiling, he cursed Seto for being so confusing. He hated the snobby bastard. Why couldn't they just leave it at that?

A knock on his door had him sitting up and for some reason, he was expecting Seto to come in. Perhaps it was because Seto's room was next to his and he'd been thinking about him. Ew, he'd been thinking about Seto.

"Come in," Joey finally called out and saw Mokuba open the door with a bright smile.

"Hi!" he said happily, walking over. "I thought we could go play some games."

Joey had completely forgotten about his agreement to playing games with the boy after he got done with his schooling. Damn. Well, it beat sitting up there alone thinking about the man he hated. "Sure kid," Joey said with a responding smile and followed Mokuba down into the large gaming room he'd seen the day before during the tour.

It was nearing dinner by the time Joey and Mokuba unglued themselves from the game systems. Joey couldn't believe how amazing it felt to play video games. It'd been a couple years actually. Duke and Joey had played their last game together right before Joey had to take on more responsible prince duties. It was nice to relax and zone out in fighting games. Mokuba was even a great partner and opponent. Truly had Joey running for his money.

"That was fun!" Mokuba said bouncing from his comfy spot on the sofa.

"Sure was! Wanna play another round?" Joey said enthusiastically, completely missing his plan that he'd been supposed to do when he got here.

"You bet!"

A clearing of throat stopped them from throwing their headgear on and they both looked towards the doorway where Rolland was standing, looking uncomfortable. "Your majesty awaits you in the dining room for dinner."

Both of the boys groaned and threw themselves back against the sofa they were sitting on. _Oh great, I have to deal with moneybags, _Joey thought sordidly before forcing himself up and following Rolland to the dining room. Mokuba was hot on his heels.

As soon as they entered the dining room, Mokuba began listing off all the exciting games they'd played to his older brother who listened halfheartedly. Joey caught his gaze before tearing his eyes away to sit down awkwardly on the other side. The tension was thick and Joey was wondering if it'd be okay if he could eat in his room. He was positive it wouldn't matter to Seto if he ate with them or not.

He was about to suggest it, but was cut off by the chefs bringing in their food. Just like the night before, it was extravagant. Joey had eaten breakfast and lunch lavishly, but dinner seemed to be the more so of the meals. Unfortunately, Joey didn't feel like eating and unwittingly made a show of it by pushing around his food with his fork.

Seto noticed immediately and wondered what was wrong with the blond. Did it have to do with the planning that morning? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to ask just in case. So he decided to continue conversation with Mokuba who had seemed to have a wonderful afternoon with Joey.

Throwing caution to the wind after a long bout of silence in the room – mostly because Mokuba had finally began stuffing his mouth with food – Seto acknowledged the still moping blond. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

Joey blinked and looked up at Seto with confusion before realizing what he meant. "Uh, no. I'm just not hungry."

Seto snorted. "You're never not hungry, from the little time I've seen you around food."

Joey narrowed his eyes at Seto instead of snapping back like he usually did and looked back down at his food to take a bite. Seto stared at him. Something was seriously wrong and he wanted to know what. But he decided to let it slide for now, since Mokuba was still present. He hated when his little brother was brought into drama that didn't concern him.

After an awkward tea – hot chocolate – drink, Mokuba was sent to bed with a promise to play with Joey again the next day. The blond agreed to it automatically with a smile but then lost it as the boy left and Joey was again alone with Seto. After a few minutes of silence, Joey decided enough was enough. He stood up, the chair he was seated in squeaking against the hard wood floor underneath.

"Sit down Wheeler," Seto commanded and Joey looked over at him startled. He reluctantly sat back down in his chair. "Now what the hell's the matter with you? You've barely touched your dinner and the only time you've spoken is to speak with Mokuba. Did I do something that has offended you?"

There were many answers to that question that Joey's mind suddenly came up with, but he decided to save his breath this time. "Nope. Just not hungry," he replied instead.

Seto eyed him for a moment, not believing him. "So it has nothing to do with the planners meeting earlier?"

Joey tensed up and Seto knew that it had everything to do with the meeting. And he knew exactly which part. The blond frowned down at his cup of tea as his mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. Was he struggling to voice his opinions? Since when?

"You chose black as one of our wedding colors. Why?" Joey asked in a quiet unsure voice and Seto felt awkward with the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Because you wouldn't stop arguing with me unless I did," he defended with a cross of his arms. Of course that wasn't the complete reason but Joey didn't need to know that.

Finally, a spark of the real Joey flamed up in front of him and the blond glared up at Seto. "So you really are an asshole."

Seto glared, but felt relief flood through him at the change of subject and the fact that Joey was acting like himself again. "So I've been told," he stated flatly. "Whatever Wheeler."

Joey grew angry, at himself and at Seto. Mainly because he had let himself think that maybe deep down Seto was human after all and had wanted to make it a little better for Joey to have to deal with it all. It had even made him reconsider his sabotage plans. Now he realized he had just been a fool.

"I'm going to bed," Joey concluded, standing up again to leave for good this time. However, Seto's voice made him pause at the doorway.

"Make sure to rest up tonight Wheeler. We're going on a date tomorrow."

Joey's hands on the door frame tightened and his knuckles turned white. "_Date_?"

"Yes a date Wheeler. Surely you know what that is."

Joey spun around to glare darkly at Seto who was staring at him indifferently. "_Yes I know what it is_! But why do _we_ have to go on one? Haven't we skipped that part of a relationship already?"

"Press reasons only. Trust me, I don't want to go on a date with you just as much as you don't."

Joey snorted. "Whatever." And then proceeded to successfully leave the dining room to retreat into his bedroom for the night. However as he made his way up the large stairwell, his despising thoughts turned into a plan. This might be his only ticket out of this mess.

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a great holiday and I will update next Sunday! _

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"You're behaving like you want to ruin this for me. Is that your intention?"

_Thanks for reading! Please review! It truly helps!_


	4. I Don't Want to Like it

_A/N: Surprise! I updated early! I hope you all had a very merry Christmas or a great holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas! I know I had one. I got a duel disk! _

_Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope it's not going too slow for ya! I didn't have nearly as many reviews last chapter so I hope I still have your attention. _

_Thank you everyone who did review though! I tried to reply back to everyone individually, who allow PMs. : ) I really appreciate them! _

_Answer to anonymous reviewer: I have created a really weird world. : ) Just hang in there._

_On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Don't Want to Like it**

When Joey woke up the next morning, he realized that he hadn't officially wondered the house on his own. The palace was huge, surely there was secrets in it that Seto didn't want him to find. After eating breakfast and showering, he walked the halls of the palace to attempt to take his mind off of what lay ahead for him that night. However it didn't work. He absolutely hated the idea of having to go on a date with Seto and kiss up to him in front of a whole bunch of people. It was sickening to say the least. But just like with everything else in his life, he had no choice. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't act out and piss Seto off. He had a few ideas of annoying the crap out of him during it. Honestly, he just had to do the most obnoxious things and that was surprisingly - to him - easy for him to do. Seto might be fighting against his attempts to ruin the engagement, but Joey had no intentions of giving up. Even if Seto found him out.

Which by this point, Joey would be surprised if he hadn't figured it out already.

Running his hand along the marble wall as he walked, probably leaving a finger smudged line, Joey came to a stop at the large door that mirrored the main entry door downstairs. Strange, why was there a huge marble door on the second floor. Too curious for his own good, the blond walked up to it before opening by the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Wha..." he began to question before beating on the door to figure out its ways - even though it probably wouldn't help him any.

"What are you doing?"

Joey jumped at the voice and spun around to see Mokuba with his head tilted to the side, staring at the blond curiously. A blush rose on Joey's cheeks as he was caught and he moved away from the door with lightning speed as if he hadn't been doing anything. "Uh, nothin'. Just wondering the castle," he said innocently.

Mokuba glanced behind Joey to the door before settling his stormy grey eyes back on the blond.

"Were you trying to go in there?" he questioned. "Cause I don't think banging on it is the way to do it."

Joey became flustered, not knowing what to say to defend himself before deflating and admitting defeat to the kid. "Yes," he sighed with exasperation. "Where does it lead to?"

Mokuba's lips curved upwards as he moved past Joey to approach the door. Joey followed anxiously.

"It's one of the most treasured parts of the castle," the boy explained, before grabbing a chain from under his coat and pulling it out to reveal what looked to be a duel monsters card.

Joey gave it an odd look, but was about to compliment Mokuba on the necklace before he was cut off by the boy sliding the card in-between the cracks of the closed doors. A technological sound came from within and Joey rolled his eyes. Of course it worked that way. The doors slowly opened and a bright light hit Joey's eyes, disabling him from being able to look at what was inside. Squinting and throwing his hand up to use a shield, Joey saw Mokuba entering the room and his honey brown eyes widened two sizes. Hesitantly arriving into the room, Joey assessed that it was a giant greenhouse of

some kind that held so many different plants that Joey was having a hard time keeping them straight into his mind.

"_Wow_."

Mokuba chuckled at Joey's reaction and petted a leaf next to him fondly. "It's our secret garden. No one's allowed in here except for me and Seto."

"What about your father?" Joey couldn't help but ask in confusion, his fingers running along a rather beautiful blue flower.

Mokuba was silent for a second and the blond looked up at the pause, before he began explaining.

"No, he didn't like this place. His father created it and I think he had some sort of bad memories about it so he never came in. When Seto and I came around, we were allowed to go in if we wanted. So Seto made sure that it was a place for just _us_. If we were in a bad mood or something, we could always come here and feel better. I love it."

Joey mulled over Mokuba's words for a few minutes, trying to process them. Seto really loved his little brother and it was weird to think Seto could love anyone other than himself. Frowning to himself with this new revelation, Joey walked around the vast room to see all the different flowers. It smelled delicious in there and he practically felt like he never wanted to leave. He could understand Seto's and Mokuba's views on it. It really made you feel better.

"Your brother probably doesn't want me in here," Joey finally said and Mokuba came up to his side.

"Probably not, but what he doesn't know won't kill him. Plus, you're family now," the boy said with a bright grin that Joey would have admired if he didn't feel so guilty at Mokuba's words.

Suddenly feeling even more guilt ridden that he was in there, soaking up a "family" setting when he didn't even want to be a part of the setting to begin with, Joey decided to change

Mokuba's eyes lit up even farther at that. The boy was obsessed with games and Joey had to chuckle.

"Yes! Come on, let's go!" he grabbed a hold of the blond's hand and practically drug him down to the game room.

oO0Oo

Seto unbutton the cuffs of his coat as he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom, fully intending to strip down and get into his large porcelain bathtub to work out the tension in his muscles. He was stressing out with Joey there. He had originally thought that it would be productive, and he still thought that. But the fact of that matter was, he didn't want to be around Joey and his obnoxious behavior. It was difficult to keep his patience in check around the blond and he had a suspicion that Joey was trying his patience on purpose - as he was behaving more moronic than normal.

Taking a deep sigh, Seto ran a hand through his hair to signalize his stress, but paused mid step when he walked past the game room. Mokuba and Joey were intently staring at the television screen in front of them and both had headsets on. Seto knew that if he were to try to communicate to them, it would fall on deaf ears so he figured he'd take the advantage of the silence to study the scene in front of him.

His brother was clenching and unclenching his teeth, his eyes squinting with concentration as his hair tousled around his still quite round face from the headset being placed on his head clumsily. He must had been very excited to play the game they were playing, Seto mused with a small smile. It was rare that he had seen Mokuba so happy and it was times like these that he was appreciative over Joey being there. Having someone else around for Mokuba was relieving, since he had become even busier since becoming King.

He just wished the blond beside the boy would submit already. Seto's eyes strayed to Joey and he held back a snicker. The blond's hair was equally as messy as Mokuba's and his eyes were frowning at the television as his thumbs repeatedly hit the buttons in his controller. Seto could even see his little pink tongue creeping out between his lips, a sign of his own attentiveness to the game. Feeling a strange tingle at the sight of the boy, Seto frowned and finally pulled himself away from the room.

Honestly, Seto wasn't sure what to make of Joey. They constantly fought, got on each other's nerves on purpose, insulted each other, had even gotten into physical fights at times, and still... Seto had this weird feeling that wouldn't go away whenever he was around or even thought of the blond. He couldn't decipher it but he was sure that it wasn't good. He had a bad feeling about Joey. And whatever it was, Seto would find out and squash it just like he always did.

Seto didn't care if he had to keep Joey locked in his bedroom for the rest of his life, things would be going his way. Whether Joey's feelings got hurt or not.

oO0Oo

King Seto Kaiba stood in his parlor, growing impatient as the time went on. Glancing over at the clock hanging on one of the walls, he glared at it as if it was mocking him. He had made Rolland go up and retrieve Joey thirteen minutes ago. What the hell was taking them so long? Crossing his arms over his chest grumpily, he stared at the clock.

Finally, after five more minutes, Joey and Rolland descended down the stairwell. Seto looked upwards, an insult on his tongue but it quickly died down at the appearance of Joey. He was wearing a rather expensive looking coat that could only belong to a prince. It was white and red, tailored just for his body, with black pants with a red line running down the seam underneath. His hair was combed a little to show that he had attempted to make an effort. In all honesty, Seto had never seen him look better.

And it was that thought alone that made his grumpy mood return.

"Well, what the hell took you so long? Trying to dress up for me?" Seto jeered, making Joey glower at him in return.

"Don't be so full of yourself ya jerk. I just didn't want to go and Rolland made me," Joey admitted, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly with a glare for Rolland as he glanced the butler's way.

"Whatever, let's just get this stupid date over with," Seto said, turning to leave as Joey and Rolland followed.

"What a wonderful way to start a first date with your fiancé," Joey commented sarcastically.

The car ride into town was silent from all three men. Joey took to looking out the window for the most part, enjoying the scenery of the new city. It was everything his country wasn't. It screamed of rich; with skyscrapers, metro trains, smoky factories, and a whole lot of people in ridiculous outfits of all sorts of colors. Joey respected it because he wasn't living there, but he knew if he was there for a too long of a period he'd hate it. He had always appreciated the landscapes in his own kingdom with its meadows, rivers, and forests. It was always both beautiful and peaceful.

Finally, Rolland stopped the car in front of one of the taller skyscrapers and Joey pressed his face up against the window to get a better look of it. Seto's scoff from the seat next to him had him retreating to give him a dirty look.

"We're here your majesty, your highness," Rolland said formally from the front seat and Joey was quick to grab for the door handle, wanting to get away from Seto as soon as possible. However, a slightly bigger hand clasped around his and he looked up at the boy who it belonged to.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked him through narrowed eyes and Seto blankly stared back at him.

"The press is all around us, we have to behave like we want this marriage. And I have to be a gentleman," Seto explained compulsorily before releasing Joey's hand wearily. "So be good."

Joey snorted and crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl. "You? A gentleman? Please."

Seto ignored the jab and finally exited the car when one of his guards opened the door for him. Joey huffed when he was alone in the car, wishing he'd never left his kingdom. This was all ridiculous. He didn't even get why Seto was caring so much about all of this. Oh right, he wanted to make change in his country. Whatever.

The door on his side rapidly opened to reveal Seto standing there with his hand outstretched down to the blond. Joey looked up at him through grumpy brown eyes but Seto's stern look in his own eyes had Joey transforming his face to a forcibly lighter mood as he took Seto's hand. Suddenly, Joey went blind as a million camera flashes went off. Voices that were trying to get his attention had him overwhelmed and he absently tightened his hold on Seto's hand as the brunette led him out of the car. Guards surrounded them and made it easier for them to enter the building which Joey was thankful for. If it wasn't for their guards, he wasn't sure they would have made it out alive.

"That was ridiculous!" Joey hissed as they made it into the building that looked oddly like a fancy hotel. Many of the workers were standing around staring at them with bright grins, apparently too happy to be servicing to the king and his new royal fiancé.

"Yes," Seto quietly agreed, bringing Joey's hand up to hold his bicep respectively and didn't see the blond's blush or eyes zero in on the gesture. "Don't worry, we have a semi-private table. However, it will be next to a window so they will be able to see everything. Thankfully, the glass is tinted so that we won't see them."

The guards led them into a large dining room where many tables were set around in a patterned manner that could only be described as a restaurant. There was an enormous fountain that held a statue of Seto's father in the middle of the room, and Joey had barely taken in the man's features before they were whisked to their table by the host of the restaurant.

Seto pulled the chair out for him, keeping a passive expression on his face and although Joey felt the need to redden at the gesture, he reminded himself this was all pretend. Seto was probably hating it as much as he was. Refraining from frowning, Joey settled into his cushioned chair and looked over at Seto as he sat across from him.

"Now what?" Joey murmured, glancing at the dark window to his right that although he couldn't visibly see, knew that the press was on the other side soaking it all up.

Seto gave him a small smirk that had Joey wanting to glare, but he avoided doing so. Thankfully, their waiter arrived at their table to take their drink order and handed over menus. Joey opened the large book and his eyes widened immensely at the size and text of the menu. _How in the hell was he supposed to read all of this?_

"Have a problem Wheeler?" Seto's voice carried over to him and Joey glanced up in annoyance.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? You had to make us go to the most outrageous restaurant in your whole city just to humiliate me. You _are_ an asshole," Joey said quietly with a hint of anger in his voice.

Seto's smirk widened. "I didn't do it on purpose, but I can see that it paid off anyways by the blank look in your eyes."

Joey kicked at Seto's shin from the under the table and Seto's reaction was pleasing. He jumped a little, not expecting it and shifted in his seat with a glance towards the window in paranoia. "Can you control yourself?" Seto asked the blond stiffly.

Joey smirked this time and shrugged, ignoring Seto to pay attention to his menu again. After a few minutes of deep concentration and determination, he finally found something he could understand and that sounded appealing. The waiter returned to the table with their drinks and took their orders, with Seto rattling off some meal that Joey didn't catch.

When they were finally left alone to wait for their food to cook, Joey began to feel awkward. Seto noticed this, as Joey was too expressive for his own good. Straightening in his chair, he reached over the table and grabbed Joey's clenched fist. Golden eyes snapped up to his in surprise and it almost made the brunette take his hand back. He was sure the press was eating this up.

"You need to relax," Seto muttered, staring intently into Joey's eyes – most likely making it look like Seto was professing his love to the boy. Joey regarded Seto with wide confused eyes.

"I can't. Not with them staring at us," Joey admitted, his cheeks turning red from the attention.

"Ignore them. Pretend it's just us."

"That won't make me feel any better."

Seto bit back a groan of frustration at Joey's attitude and released the blond's hand to sit back in his chair. Joey visibly breathed a sigh of relief whenever he was free and placed both hands in his lap to avoid a situation like that again.

"Why can't you just do this? It's called acting," Seto stated, his arms crossing over his chest.

Joey's eyes lit up with irritation. "Because it's stupid. Why does everyone have to see us being romantic? We don't even like each other."

Seto observed the angry blond. "They don't know that."

"Well they should," Joey blurted, his fingertips pressing into his palms creating half-moon shaped punctures in his skin. "How can anyone like someone who won them in a tournament? It's like I'm a pig that was auctioned off."

Seto didn't comment, not knowing how to answer him in all honesty. For some reason, Joey's attitude about their engagement was bothering him but it shouldn't. For one, it was expected. The blond had every right to feel the way he did. Seto would feel the same way, if not more livid. And two, Joey wasn't cooperating. Seto was trying his hardest to get along with him, for the sake of his country and it was becoming difficult to do so. Half of him wanted to just let him go and call off the engagement, to maybe try to talk sense to King Wheeler in order to combine their countries in a different way. The other half – the stubborn half and the half that was used to getting his way – wanted to see this through. Joey would have to deal with it and Seto was sure the blond would get over it one day. They might not love each other, but not all marriages consisted of it. They could at least respect each other to the best of their ability and help each other grow.

"What are you staring at?" Joey's voice abruptly brought him back to the present and he fended off a blush at realizing that he'd been intently staring at the blond.

"Nothing of interest," was Seto's immediate response and it had Joey narrowing his eyes angrily before letting it go.

"Mokuba showed me something today..." he decided to announce and Seto's eyes traveled back up to the blond's face with interest.

"And what did my little brother show you?"

"Your secret garden," Joey said with a small smile, hoping that it would cause discomfort for the brunette in front of him.

Seto froze at the words, staring blankly ahead at Joey as he tried to process them. He trusted his little brother, although he was disappointed that their place had been shared. Finally, he caught up with his own voice, "I suppose you were to be shown that sooner or later," Seto said simply before ignoring the boy in front of him, in order to hide his misfortune.

Joey glared at the brunette. It hadn't worked. Hmph!

When their food arrived, Joey was relieved to find his meal looking edible. It even smelled appetizing. Seto formally took his appropriate utensils and began eating while Joey began stuffing his face like he'd never eaten before. Trying his best not to feel embarrassed or angry at the boy across from him, Seto ignored him all together.

Joey glanced up at Seto with a mouthful of food, wondering if his disgusting talent of eating too much at once was working. Suddenly getting a great idea, Joey smirked around his food before swallowing it and grabbing a spoonful off his plate to outstretch it towards the brunette. Seto's blue eyes looked up at the spoon before following the arm to lock onto Joey's brown orbs.

"What are you" –

"Feeding you. Ya know, like the press wants," Joey said with an extensive grin. Seto gritted his teeth, not appreciating the mocking from the blond.

"I'm not letting you feed me," Seto declared quickly, before going back to his meal. Joey wiggled the spoon in his face though, making the brunette irritated and he recoiled away from it. "Feed yourself, Wheeler."

"No. Come on, they'll love it. How come every time I try to cooperate I get told no, but when I don't cooperate I get yelled at?" Joey asked him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Seto observed him for a minute, watching the spoon full of weird food still wiggling in front of him. He wasn't going to stop unless he did, was he?

Seto growled under his breath before leaning in towards the spoon, practically hearing the swooning from outside the window, and slowly opened his mouth. Joey's eyes darkened and he shoved the spoon harshly in the brunette's mouth before he could change his mind. Seto's eyes widened at the blond and tried not to choke. Joey's smug smile was getting on his last nerve.

"See? Not so bad!" Joey said happily, before downing his drink in one gulp. When Seto had thought it was bad, it suddenly turned worse as Joey let out large belch that had practically everyone looking at him with disgust and shock.

Joey grinned toothily at them though, making Seto clench his fists under the table. "Oops! 'Scuse me!" the blond chuckled at himself before packing himself full with the rest of his dinner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seto seethed, his eyes narrowing into slits at the blond while not even caring that the press could see them anymore.

"It's a compliment to the chef," Joey said while shrugging, but around a mouthful of food so it came out sounding like "ish a complimensh to da shef."

"You're acting like a feral animal."

"Hey! That's not very nice."

Seto glowered at the blond, realizing that this was enough for one night. "Neither is this," he said through clenched teeth as he stood and grabbed Joey by the hand, forcing him to his feet. "We're leaving."

"What? Why?" Joey feigned innocence, smirking over Seto's turned shoulder as he was forced out of the restaurant with everyone staring at them.

"You're an idiot, that's why," Seto responded icily while pulling the blond out of the restaurant. "You're behaving like you want to ruin this for me. Is that your intention?"

Joey's eyebrows rose and he grinned. "Maybe," he answered noncommittally.

Seto spun around as the flashes of cameras on the street closed in on them, staring into Joey's eyes to read their expression. Too angry to think things through, adrenaline rushing from the press, and the revenge seeking part of him taking over, Seto grabbed Joey by the collar of his coat and pulled him harshly against him to press his lips hard onto Joey's.

Gasps and cheers were drowned out as Joey's eyes flew open and Seto's drew close.

oO0Oo

The woman's body was shaking uncontrollably as she sat on the edge of her couch and stared at the elaborate television screen, her fists clenched and pressed closed to her body. _This couldn't be happening_. She'd heard rumors all week but hadn't taken them as seriously as she should have. The last time she had seen Prince Seto had been at his family's Christmas party the year before and he had definitely been heterosexual, showing no signs of homosexuality. It just didn't add up and she was furiously confused.

As the kiss broke between the two males, Kisara stood up abruptly and kicked over her coffee table in front of her in blind fury. "No! This can't be happening!" she repeated aloud this time, quite loudly. Two of her guards came running into the room, expecting to protect the princess. She spun around, her icy blue eyes freezing her men in place.

"Get my car ready, we're leaving for Pious tonight."

* * *

_Okay, so please don't hate me on making Kisara a bad person. I love her personally, but she fell well within the story the way I placed her. I don't bash anyone, not even Tea - who I like as well - I just place characters based on the plot. So please give it a chance : ) _

_Next Chapter Preview:_

Stop fighting against me Joey!"

_Thanks for reading, please review! It truly helps!_


	5. I Ain't Even Here, I'm In Outer Space

_Hey everyone! As always, thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! They all mean so much to me! Here's a new chapter for you all as some drama pursues. : )_

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Ain't Even Here, I'm In Outer Space**

Joey had jumped out of the car as soon as it had come to a stop, before storming his way into the palace. The nerve of that self-righteous king had to kiss him in front of everyone! It was appalling and it royally had pissed the young prince off. _Plus!_ Seto had ignored him the whole car ride as if nothing had happened.

As soon as he stepped foot onto the stairs, he saw Mokuba appear from the sitting room with a large smile. "How'd it go?!" he asked cheerfully, which then gained a dark glare from the blond before he ran up the stairwell towards his bedroom – leaving a stunned Mokuba staring after him with confusion.

Slamming the door to his bedroom closed, Joey threw himself onto his bed and punched the pillow next to him. "That _asshole_! That _stupid, arrogant_ bastard! In front of _everyone_?! He gave me my _first kiss_ in front of _everyone_?!" he continued to mutter incoherently as he slammed his fists into the vulnerable pillow.

After his angry energy subdued, Joey collapsed onto the bed, throwing the thoroughly punched pillow onto his face. Still feeling like he wanted to scream, he felt tears threaten to pool around his eyelids. He was embarrassed and humiliated, which he was positive was the intention of the brunette. Everyone, including his family and friends back home had seen that kiss. And it hurt Joey.

"What da fucks the matter with 'em?" Joey asked into the pillow, trying to understand why Seto would be so cruel.

"With me?" a voice spoke from the room that was all too familiar and Joey's heart froze involuntarily, before he sat up quickly and instinctually threw the pillow at the king's head.

Seto easily dodged it, stepping to the side before closing the bedroom door to give them privacy. Joey's angry thoughts led him to think that it was a good decision, that way no one would be able to interfere when he killed the king.

"Get out of my room!" Joey snapped, ready to throw fists.

Seto stoical face hid all emotions and instead of leaving, crossed his arms over his chest and stared straight at the blond patiently. "We need to talk," he responded in a dark voice that hinted to Joey that they were about to have a conversation similar to the one they had in the dining room the first night he was there. For that one though, Joey had been pressed up against a wall.

"We have nothing to talk about," Joey retorted stubbornly, throwing daggers with his eyes towards the brunette, which Seto ignored.

"On the contrary, Wheeler. You think it's funny to humiliate me in front of millions of people in order to get out of a situation that you were going to be in no matter what the consequences?"

Joey's glower darkened at the brunette's words. "So what if I was supposed to marry someone anyways, at least they were marrying me because of _me_ – Not because they wanted their country to expand!"

Seto rolled his eyes, as he was becoming sick of the pity party Joey was throwing his way every moment he got. At first it had slightly troubled the brunette, but now, it was getting old. "Deal with it, Wheeler. Sometimes life isn't what you expect. You're in this situation with me _so get the fuck over it_."

Joey hadn't heard Seto curse before, but instead of displaying his shock, he crossed his arms over his chest mulishly. "No I'm not going to 'get the fuck over it'!" Joey shouted back. "I have to marry your bastard ass."

"So instead of being a man about it and owning up to a decision that _you_ made, you're trying to sabotage my reputation? Do you know how difficult it is to deal with you and your insufferable personality? You make me want to cut my head off, but I'm trying to endure you in order to fulfil what I'm trying to do" –

"A decision that _I_ made?!" Joey roared, standing up from the bed with his mouth twisted into a snarl – his brown eyes sharpening with hatred. "_That's where you're wrong! I had no say! My father made me agree to the tournament. He just wanted to marry me off! He doesn't care who I go to! Did you notice how easily he let you take me? He just wants me gone! He hates me! Always has! You have no idea what you're talking about! So fuckin' excuse me for wanting to get away from someone else who hates me_!"

Seto was taken aback by Joey's sudden ferocity about his father. The blond's sentences were running together with so much rage that Seto couldn't even understand him anymore. It explained why Joey was so sensitive and defensive at every given moment. His father must control his life, making him feel worthless while they shower his younger sister with everything that they had. Seto understood to a degree how that felt, but would never familiarize with how Joey was feeling. Just because his father hated him, didn't mean that he had to show anger to everyone else.

"Calm down," Seto finally spoke, however the words were not taken to heart by the blond who seemed to be looking blue in the face.

"_Don't you fuckin' tell me to calm down you bastard! You're just like him! Always thinkin' you're better than everyone else! Not caring who you mull over, as long as you're on top! Right? Right_!"

By then, Seto knew that whatever he said was just infuriate Joey more and he didn't want to upset his younger brother who he knew was probably eavesdropping outside the door. Acting in impulse alone, Seto drew towards Joey and grabbed him by the shoulders – which in turn made the blond even snarlier, but Seto ignored him.

"_Shut up, Wheeler_. You're not breathing!" Seto yelled over the blond's mouth, however that seemed to make Joey's head click and he gulped for air suddenly before coughing and choking. Seto withdrew himself, so he wouldn't be hacked on. "God, you're such a moron," the brunette exhaled with exasperation.

Joey scowled up at Seto as he caught his breath, in order for him to speak coherently again. "Asshole," he still managed to choke out and Seto had been expecting it.

"I don't have time for your sob stories," Seto relented passively. "You need to understand that no matter what could have or did happen with your father, it no longer affects us now. You now belong to me and you will do as I say. So get over yourself, be a man, and stop trying to ruin this. If you don't care about my reputation, care about yours. I am already going to have to clean up after your random outbursts of repulsive behavior at the restaurant."

Seto ignored the growing scowl that was quickly returning to Joey's face with vengeance, and turned towards the door – ready to leave the bedroom as quick as possible. "And if you don't stop, Wheeler, you'll be answering to me personally. If you thought I hated you before, you won't know what hit you. You're not the only one with a father of steel."

At the mention of Seto's father, Joey's rigid appearance faltered and he stared after the brunette long after he had left the bedroom. He flet himself collapse onto the bed behind him and he stared at the empty hallway for a good long while, not knowing what to think or do after Seto's threats. Joey still felt the need to get out of the engagement, but he was beginning to realize it wasn't as easy as he had originally thought.

He needed advice. Advice by someone who knew him and knew his situation. Mokuba was too young and plus he'd be biased towards his brother. Rolland would be biased too and plus, Joey knew the elder man didn't exactly like him. He didn't have anyone there to talk to and he was feeling miserable. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. He'd have to make it an extra four days before he could go home. If Seto let him go home, that is.

Suddenly, his phone rang next to him and he glanced over at it before answering.

" 'Ello?" he asked with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Prince Wheeler, please press the red glowing button on your phone receiver. A phone call awaits you," Rolland spoke formally over the phone, making Joey frown with confusion. Who'd be calling him?

"Uh, thanks?" Joey managed to get out before he heard Rolland hang up quickly. Rolling his eyes, he searched the receiver for the red button before pressing it. "This is Prince Wheeler," he said after a clear of his throat, in case it was someone important.

"_Joey_! Man, it is you!"

"_Duke_?" Joey asked with wide stunned eyes as his heart immediately began pumping into overdrive. _Duke was calling him_!

"Yeah man it's me," Duke chuckled. "Any luck on getting out of there?"

"Duke, listen to me. I need to get out of here now. Ole moneybags isn't letting me leave and I think I'm going to be forced to live here. Is there any way you can help me out?" Joey asked in a rush, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the door with paranoia.

"_Live there_? Holy shit! Yeah, buddy. I'll get you out of there. Should I inform your parents?"

"No!" Joey cut off immediately. "I don't need them involved in this until it's necessary. They have done enough, don't you think? They're the reason I'm in this mess."

Duke sighed. "I understand. Okay, I'll set something up. Sneak out at one in the morning. I'll bring a horse for you."

Joey exhaled with relief. "Thank you Duke. You have no idea what this means to me."

"No worries bud. I am just concerned with getting you home. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Bye," Joey said with a firm nod, before they hung up the phones. The blond laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a racing heart as he thought about his escape.

oO0Oo

Joey didn't sleep at all, but he pretended to in case anyone checked up on him. No one did, not that he really expected them to. His eyes were burning from staring at the clock next to him, watching anxiously as each minute ticked by. At one, his heart did a flip and he threw the covers off of him and collected his bag that he had refused to unload at all since coming there. Throwing caution to the wind, Joey exited his room with a glance at the closed blue door next to him before tiptoeing down the stairwell.

Joey thought himself lucky. No one had shown up to stop him and it seemed like the whole palace was asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, Joey pulled the main door open and welcomed the fresh night air. Smelled like freedom. With one last glance behind him, Joey made a break for it while keeping a trained eye on his surroundings for Duke and the horses.

Finally, he saw them as Duke on a horse submerged from the shadows to wave at him, smiling. Joey couldn't help but grin in response. Oh how he had missed Duke! His gorgeous eyes, beautiful hair, and slender body. And just the sense of home when he was around him. He missed home.

Just as he was approaching them, a strong grip took hold of his arm and he swung backwards unexpectedly and landed into a hard chest. Spinning his head around, he locked eyes with icy steel blue.

The only thing that came to his mind was, "_Oh shit_," which fell from his lips automatically.

"You think?" Seto asked dangerously, his eyes narrowed into slits as he moved them from Joey's face towards Duke.

"I… I can explain!" Joey stuttered, not even stopping to wonder why he was intimidated by Seto's presence. Maybe subconsciously Joey knew that Seto could stop him from doing anything if we wanted. He just didn't want to believe it.

"No need. It's obvious what you were about to do," Seto snarled, tightening his hand around Joey's arm, sending pain down it. Joey winced and tried to pull free.

"Let go of me! I need to leave!" Joey retorted, regaining his willpower.

"You're not going anywhere," Seto spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes shining treacherously down at Joey's furious brown ones.

"You can't make me stay! I hate you and you hate me! This would never work and you know it!" Joey shouted while struggling even harder to wrench himself away, which made Seto strengthen his clutch.

"I told you before, Wheeler. I can do many things, including forcing you to stay. Especially if you think you can undermine my authority!"

"Let him go!" Duke's equally threatening voice rang through the area as he had apparently dismounted the horse to interfere.

"Stay out of this mongrel," Seto snapped at the guard. Joey took the distraction as a way out and he hooked his leg around Seto's in order to pull the taller man off of his feet. It worked as Seto stumbled and absently loosened his hold on the blond, letting Joey successfully pull free and make a run for the horses.

Seto roared irately and controlled his balance as he immediately ran after his fiancé who had effectively jumped on the horse and was untying the knot that Duke had to hold the horses together. Throwing Duke out of the way as he was attempting to get on his own horse, he made a grab for Joey but the blond kicked at him in the chest, sending Seto falling backwards onto his back.

"Stop Wheeler!" Seto bit out, getting to his feet with a fuming expression. His hair was tousled and his eyes were glowing silver. And he grabbed Joey's leg in order to stop him from kicking him again.

"Let go!" Joey yelled, wiggling his leg in order for him to let go as he continued to try to untie the knot. "Duke come on!" he shouted aimlessly at his guard who was about to grab Seto by the neck. Duke jumped onto his own horse just as Joey pulled the reigns free. Now to get Seto off of him.

Heart pounding in his ears, Joey grabbed Seto's arms and attempted to pry the long fingers off of his leg.

"Stop fighting me Joey!" Seto growled up at the blond and their eyes locked for a split second as Seto used his first name for what Joey thought was the first time ever. "Please."

Joey swallowed a weird emotion he couldn't place and tightened his grasp on the brunette to shove him off, just as a new voice was heard.

"Seto?"

The three boys stopped to look over towards the stone drive way to see a snow white haired girl with a pale complexion standing to the side with a look of horror on her beautiful face. Seto frowned with shock.

"Kisara?" he questioned into the night, but it had been a mistake on his part. Joey took the opportunity to shove the brunette off of him with all his strength, sending Seto back onto the ground with a groan.

Seto glowered up at Joey from the ground, only to see Joey and Duke riding away into the night. They had got away…

"Seto!" the female shouted with concern as she ran over to him to kneel at his side. "Seto, are you all right?" she asked before checking him over, her small hands running over his arms and face.

Seto was too angry at Joey and too stunned at the appearance of the woman beside him as he stared forwards where the blond had disappeared.

_How could Joey do this to him?_

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully next one will be longer. : ) _

_No preview this time, but let me know what YOU'D personally like to see happen with Joey and Seto. I'd love to hear suggestions!_

_Thanks for reading! Please review! It truly helps!_


	6. So I Went and Walked Away

_Well... thank you so much for your AMAZING reviews! I have taken every single suggestion and have locked them into my mind so I can review them when I write the rest of the story. This chapter is a bit longer and I hope you enjoy it just as much as the previous ones!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: So I Went and Walked Away**

Seto sat in his head chair of the dining room table the next morning for breakfast and not at all enjoying the uncomfortable atmosphere he found himself in. Mokuba was at his left as always and hadn't spoken a word to anyone since Seto had informed him of Joey's disappearance. The poor boy looked absolutely crestfallen and Seto wanted to wring Joey's neck for causing his brother to hurt. Didn't he realize how much he meant to the boy? Seto scowled down at his tea cup, watching the steam rise with no interest. Of course Joey didn't. He didn't think of anyone but himself. He was so busy throwing a fit over how unfair his life was to care what he was putting anyone else through.

And then there was the fact that Kisara was at his right, in Joey's chair – as Seto had seemed to think of it as. She too looked a bit upset, but Seto assumed it was because she wasn't being paid enough attention to. Her blue eyes kept wondering over to him with curiosity but she never said anything. It was starting to irritate him.

"Kisara," he finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had reigned on them for far too long in his opinion. The white haired girl looked up at him with wide crystal blue eyes with hope swimming in them. He wasn't sure what she was hoping for, but he was positive it had nothing to do with what he was about to ask. "You never told me why you were here. Let alone, showing up at one o'clock in the morning."

Mokuba's stormy grey eyes lifted to Kisara as well just as her cheeks pinked from apparent embarrassment.

"Oh, of course! I'm sure my appearance was quite odd," she giggled, sending the tinkling sound echoing throughout the empty dining room hall. Seto almost winced and he was sure Mokuba's frown deepened. Laughter was definitely out of place at that moment.

Kisara seemed to realize she wasn't being thought of as cute, while Seto continued to level his gaze at her with no emotion at all. Her smile faltered. "Well, I saw you and your fiancé on television and I wanted to wish you a happy marriage. I left my palace as soon as I could and just happened to get there at that time," she explained and with the mention of Joey, Seto's eyes slid downwards to his tea cup again. "If you don't mind me asking, though. Was the boy you were fighting with last night… was that him?"

Seto's shoulders stiffened and his eyes narrowed into a scowl. He didn't want to talk about Joey and he really didn't want Kisara there. Her appearance had been the distraction that Joey had needed to leave and a part of him was blaming her for the blond's departure.

With Seto's silence, Kisara took it as a yes. She studied his face for a moment, seeing the heavily guarded expression he was making. Reaching over, she placed her hand over his to comfort him. Seto's hand tensed underneath her touch and he locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry. For whatever happened between you too. You two seemed quite happy with each other."

Seto felt like that was enough and his anger with her along with his emotions towards Joey was piling on top of him. Pulling his hand out from underneath hers with a jerk, he glowered down at her. "You don't know anything about us," he stated firmly as he stood from the table and left without another word.

Mokuba turned in his seat to watch Seto leave before his eyes trained back to Kisara who looked stunned by his older brother's behavior. His grey eyes narrowed suspiciously. He had never trusted the girl. She was always hanging all over his brother whenever she was around and their father had always been doting over her and Seto from the get go. It made perfect sense to him as to why she had suddenly shown up. She had seen Seto happy with someone else and had gotten jealous.

"Why are you really here?" Mokuba couldn't help but ask and Kisara's blue eyes snapped to his.

"What on earth are you talking about Mokuba?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Mokuba's toes curl.

The boy's eyes couldn't narrow any further. "You're here to make moves on Seto aren't you?"

Kisara feigned shock and placed her hand upon her chest for effect. "What? How could you say that Mokuba? I came here to meet Seto's fiancé and say congratulations. However, I have to say I am quite surprised by Seto's choice in gender."

Mokuba knew just by her innocent façade that he had hit it on the nose. Getting angry with the girl because he liked Joey a whole lot and was devastated over the fact that the blond was gone, he stood up and placed his hands on the table furiously. "You're lying! You don't care about Joey! You just want Seto! You always have! Well I'm not gonna let you! Joey and Seto are going to be together!"

Mokuba's outburst must have made Kisara's act fall because her pretty face twisted into a malicious glare as she stood too. Grabbing the boy by his collar and forcing him to look into her eyes, she spoke in a low threatening voice. "You don't know what you're talking about, little boy. Seto is not homosexual, trust me. And I'm going to make sure personally that it stays that way. So stay out of my way or Seto's going to become an only child, got it?"

Mokuba refused to let her win and he struggled to get out of her grasp. When she didn't let go until he said something, Mokuba growled that sounded a lot like his older brother's. "I'm not scared of you," he spat.

Kisara's eyes flashed silver. "You should be."

oO0Oo

Joey's eyes were half lidded and he was practically laying on the horse as they pulled up into the driveway of his family's palace. If he wasn't so tired he would have thought it was weird to be back home after spending a few days at a much fancier palace. As they came to a stop in front of the palace, he swayed and Duke was quick to jump off his horse to catch the blond.

Joey smiled drowsily and Duke gave him a half smile before they entered the palace. The familiar aroma of his childhood home filled his nostrils until he smelled bacon. As Duke was leading him towards the staircase, Joey suddenly turned in the direction of the dining room and promptly began walking for it. Duke chuckled low under his breath as he grabbed Joey's arm, forcing him to stop.

"Joey, you need sleep," Duke explained when Joey gave him a sleepy questioning look. "You can eat whenever you wake up. Plus, I don't think it's a good idea to just barge in there to your parents and all. I have a feeling they aren't going to be happy with you for leaving."

Joey sighed and nodded as his stomach gave a protesting rumble. Duke was right, but he wasn't going to be happy about it. In fact, he pouted all the way up to his bedroom. Duke followed inside, making sure Joey didn't pass out on the way to his bed. He didn't thankfully, but he did collapse heavily onto his bed instead without pulling down the covers or anything. Or laying in it properly.

Despite his own exhaustion, Duke helped Joey into his bed and made sure the blond's shoes were off and such. Joey happily let the brunette baby him, secretly enjoying his affection towards him. Whenever Duke was satisfied that Joey was going to be fine to sleep, he turned to leave but was caught by Joey's hand on his wrist.

"Stay," Joey mumbled, half asleep already.

Duke frowned, not thinking it was a good idea. He was a guard of the palace, it wasn't appropriate. Plus, Joey was technically still engaged to Seto Kaiba. Finding another man in Prince Wheeler's bed probably wouldn't sit well with King Seto. But, Joey's sleepy face was adorable and he felt bad for Joey's current situation. Joey had told him everything on the way home and he wished that he could make everything the way it was when they were children. It had been much simpler.

"Okay," Duke finally relented and pulled his shoes off before climbing into bed next to him. He closed his eyes and exhaled, and then felt Joey snuggle up to his chest. Opening one eye to glance down at the already sleeping face of Joey Wheeler – which in all honesty looked like: mouth open, hair tousled, and strange noises emanating from him – Duke couldn't help but smile and be glad that Joey was home.

If only they didn't have Seto Kaiba's wrath looming over them, as Duke was positive they would be seeing him soon.

oO0Oo

A soft knock on his bedroom door brought Seto out of his musings and thinking it was Mokuba, called out "Come in."

He should have known better, however, as Kisara opened the door and walked in. His eyes that had lifted to see her, narrowed and dropped back down to the floor. He heard her footsteps approach him before she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"You need to leave," he bluntly stated without looking at her. He needed to devise a plan to get Joey back and he couldn't do that with her lingering around him.

"I can't leave, Seto. You're obviously upset. I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you," she said quietly, while putting emphasis on her words with a soft hand to his shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk."

Seto shrugged her hand off of him and finally looked up at her through blank eyes. "I don't need to talk. There has been enough talk this past few days and I'm sick of trying to convince him. It has obviously not worked. There needs be action. And that's what I intend to do."

Despite the fact that he had said he didn't need to talk, just speaking those words aloud made him feel better and confident. Even if he was telling Kisara his plans and she probably was confused anyways.

Her blue eyes moved over his face for a moment before her hand attempted to caress his back for comfort. "What you need is to calm down and think about this rationally before you go off and do something reckless. It's obvious to me, an outsider, that Joey doesn't want to be here. If he did, he wouldn't have left the way he did. Have you ever thought that maybe forcing Joey to marry you was not a good idea?"

Seto's guilty conscious began to pick at him as Kisara spoke the words he didn't want to admit. Of course he had thought that. He had thought that from the beginning. They had gone from hating each other to being engaged over night. He would be ignorant to think that Joey would fall to his knees and do whatever Seto told him to do. Joey wasn't like that, hence why they hated each other. Seto was used to getting his way with people and they do his bidding. So it was of course frustrating when someone didn't.

But he was refusing to admit defeat. Perhaps if he wore Joey down a bit, he would succumb to him. He just needed to go over to Joey's kingdom, drag his ass back home, and teach him to never do it again. It would be as simple as that.

Kisara watched Seto and saw the confliction in his eyes, but the returning stubbornness that reappeared had her troubling over it. "Seto…" she began in a caressing voice, her hand that he apparently didn't take notice to still on his back slid upwards towards his neck. "I know you don't like discussing private matters but… I can't help but feel like you're wanting to marry Joey for an ulterior motive. It's not love. I can tell. You…" and the hand slid down the front of his chest. "… Aren't homosexual."

Seto's blood ran cold and he frowned darkly at the floor. He had been neglecting this topic with himself from the beginning. He didn't care that he had never had a sexual attraction for men before. He wasn't marrying Joey to have sex with him. He was marrying Joey in order to take over his country. He needed to expand into other lands in order to fulfil his self-decided destiny. The opportunity had risen itself up to him and he had no choice but to take it. If marrying a male was the way to do it, then he did it. Nothing stood in Seto Kaiba's way.

"You're right…" he admitted quietly, so low that Kisara had to strain her ears to hear him. "I'm not marrying Wheeler because of love. I need him under my control in order to take his country over. He's… just ruining things!" Seto grabbed at his hair with frustration, cursing Joey Wheeler over and over again in his mind.

Kisara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nervously before scooting closer to him. Her hand slid downwards and smoothed over his abdomen. "You don't need him or his poor excuse of a country Seto. You could… have another country if you wanted power. My country."

Seto froze in his pulling of his hair ends and snapped his attention to her. He finally realized she had her hand on him again and he grabbed for it immediately while eyeing her. She looked anxious by telling him this and he frowned in confusion. "What are you saying Kisara?"

The corners of her lips pulled upwards into a small smile. "Well, I was just thinking that my country is probably the closest country to yours, power speaking and is even more updated. If you and I were to marry it would be easy for us to take control over other countries… together."

Seto didn't know what to think after she said that and continued to stare at her, his hand still grasping hers close to his chest. She was correct in saying that their countries were almost evenly matched and if they were to combine, he was sure to be able to overthrow many countries with the proper persuasion. Including Joey's. It sounded… easy. Too easy, in fact. And he didn't like it. Nothing came easy, as he had learned a very long time ago from his father. Step-father actually.

At his silence, Kisara leaned forwards coyly and reached with her other hand to move his hair out of his eyes. He didn't flinch like one would expect him to. Kisara and he had chemistry and history. She had gained his trust in touching him when he was younger. "What do you say, King Seto?" she murmured, her words caressing him gently. "We could be indestructible. The most powerful couple and country in the world."

She was getting closer to him as he continued to stare at her, mulling her words of power over in his mind, her soft warm lips pressed against his and he realized what she was doing. And he wasn't objecting. He let her kiss him, letting her hand on his cheek slide down to his neck and produce goose bumps onto his skin. A familiar warmth spread over him and it only got hotter as their mouths opened to consume one another's taste. The hand that was holding her hand to his chest released her distractively to take hold of her small hip and press her closer to him. She happily let him and slid her tongue along his to earn his deep breath out his nose that fluttered over her face.

It had been quite some time that Kisara and he had kissed, as this was definitely not their first. They had even messed around quite often when she had come to visit, making sure to take advantage of every shadowy part of his palace. His step-father had pressured them at first, and he was positive her own father had tried to set them up. It had worked, as Seto had never had a female's attention before and Kisara had been smitten with him from the beginning.

However, as her hand slid downwards over his stomach towards his inner legs, Seto forced himself to break away from her. He opened his eyes to see her flushed and disappointed face. "I'm sorry Kisara," he breathed and he stood to get away from her before she could continue to seduce him. "As tempting as this offer is, I can't. I've made my decision and I never go back on what I say."

Kisara was shocked over his rejection and it was written all over her face. He spun around to stare out his window, trying to calm his hormones. The blond haired boy that had run out on him the night before kept flashing before his eyes. The kiss he had bestowed on him was unforgettable, despite the motives behind it. Never once had he kissed a male before, but in all honesty, it hadn't been repulsive. Joey had been angry of course, but caught off guard and had even responded a little to it before Seto had pulled away.

Kisara's plans were very enticing, too enticing. Power had always allured him, something that his step-father had drilled into him at a too young age. But he knew that if he kept on in his step-father's wishes that only destruction would come of it. With the death of Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto had made up his mind on how he wanted to run the country. Supremacy was one thing, but obliteration was another.

And if he had to pretend to be a homosexual, so be it. At least Joey Wheeler wasn't revolting. It could be a lot worse, he decided.

"I'm going to get Prince Wheeler back. And nothing is going to stop me."

oO0Oo

Joey awoke and momentarily forgot where he was. Opening his eyes he immediately looked out the window to see the setting sun and the familiar scenery of his homeland. Breathing a rush of relief, he snuggled back into his pillow. And then he felt the warmth of a body that was pressed against him. Never before awakening to a body next to him, Joey felt horror spread through him and he automatically threw a punch into the stranger's body.

A loud yelp echoed through the room and Duke jumped at the harsh contact before falling off the bed haphazardly. Joey's brown eyes widened in realization and he clumsily got off the bed to make a snatch for Duke, to help him up.

Glowering up at his blond friend, Duke swatted Joey's hands away. "Get off me dude! What the hell is your problem anyway?"

Joey's face turned crimson. "Sorry! I forgot you fell asleep with me!"

Duke shoved himself up and retied his band around his head. "Yeah well, stop and think before you start throwing punches."

Joey slumped his shoulders, feeling guilty. He had just punched his crush while waking up next to him in bed. How low could he feel? "Sorry Duke. I might have a problem."

"Yeah, you do. You're rash," Duke said with a growing smirk as he sat on the bed to pull his boots on.

Joey immediately grew defensive at the remark, not liking to admit his flaws despite how spot on they were. "Am not! I just wasn't expectin' to be next to ya when I woke up, kay? I thought I was still at Kaiba's… and…"

Duke looked up at him as his voice trailed off and he caught sight of Joey's expression. "Joey? Are you sure you're okay with being here? Last night, you were angry. I get it. But I dunno. Something is off."

Joey's face distorted into a façade of nothing bothering him before falling into a guilty slump onto the bed next to Duke. "I… well I kinda feel guilty. Kaiba hasn't been all that bad to me, I guess. A'course he's been controlling and all that, I knew he would be. But he is compromisin' with me and I think that he was tryin' to make the situation better for me. And I just… left him. Cause I was angry."

Duke eyed him for a moment, reading the immense guilt that was washing over his blond friend. "Well you do make rash decisions when you're angry. Or hurt."

Joey sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I don't want to go back though. I don't want to marry him, Duke. I don't love him."

Duke threw an arm over his shoulders and Joey couldn't help but fall into his embrace for comfort. "No one said you had to love him Joey. You just have to live with him. I know it is probably hard to do, as it's Kaiba, but because he isn't your biggest fan and is trying to deal with you, I suppose it'd be fair if you tried to deal with him." Duke braced himself for a defensive retort, but when he didn't receive one, he added, "It's your decision man."

Joey inhaled Duke's scent, momentarily getting lost within it, before exhaling his guilty emotions. "I need to get my mind in the right place, Duke. I'm all jumbled up like scrambled eggs, ya know?"

Duke chuckled and nodded his head, his cheek pressing up against Joey's hair. "I understand. And I think I might have the right solution for it. How about, instead of confronting your parents – since we all know how that's gonna go down – we could sneak ya out of the palace and stay over at Yugi's. Sound good?"

Joey's whole body lit up with his eyes at the idea and he perked up out of Duke's hold to grin. "Let's go!"

oO0Oo

A small spiky haired kid pulled open the door to reveal Joey and Duke in his doorway with goofy grins on their faces. Not expecting either of them, especially Joey, Yugi Muto jumped into Joey's arms and engulfed him into an attempted bone crushing hug. However, with how small he was, it wasn't that tight, but Joey got the message.

"Joey! I am so glad to see you!" he exclaimed cheerfully as Joey hugged him back, picking him up before collecting him into a playful neck lock.

"How'ya doin' bud? I feel like I haven't seen ya in forever!" Joey said just as happily before letting the struggling Yugi go.

"I know! With the whole marriage thing, I thought I'd never see you again. Aren't you supposed to be with King Seto?" Yugi questioned, clearly confused. His confusion only worsened as Duke grabbed his attention while silently trying to cut him off from the subject.

Joey was unfazed by it and shrugged his shoulders, easily putting Duke's fears of him relapsing into the guilt he had been experiencing back in his bedroom to rest. "I need a break. Know of any cool places I could stay to do that? My parents don't know I'm here."

Yugi's heart leapt at the idea. "Here's fine! Gram'pa is in the kitchen making some tea. He'll be fine with you staying!" He said before leading them inside the small comfy house, closing the door behind them.

The smells of spices and herbs filled Joey's nostrils, sending him back in time to when he'd come and spend a few days there with Yugi to get away from his controlling father and way too meek mother. He had always been so thankful of Yugi and his grandfather for letting him stay. Solomon Muto was like a father figure to him, always there to give him advice or just to nitpick you into doing the right thing. And for Joey, that was always difficult for him to do on his own.

"Gram'pa! Guess who was at the door? Duke and Joey!" Yugi said all chipper like, while beaming and throwing himself into a chair at the table.

Solomon was at the table himself and he looked up at the door way to see Joey and Duke enter. At the sight of the old man, Joey ran over and grabbed Solomon into a tight hug, awkwardly so since the man was still seated at the table.

"Gramps! I haven't seen ya in ages!"

Solomon chuckled before pushing the boy off of him sternly. "Then obviously you've forgotten to control yourself," he stated, making Joey's grin falter guiltily before Solomon grinned with a laugh at succeeding in messing with the blond. "Just kidding. Good to see you Joey! And you as well Duke."

Duke smiled in greeting, placing himself next to Yugi at the table. Joey playfully glared at Solomon. "Ya might be an old man, Gramps, but ya still got it," he said with a laugh and sat down as well.

Solomon smirked. "Of course I do. Yugi, why don't you make your guests some tea as well. I'd do it but my knees aren't feeling the greatest tonight."

Yugi jumped up and went to prepare them some cups as Joey frowned worriedly at Solomon. "What's wrong with your knees?"

Yugi rolled his eyes from behind the counter as Duke smirked knowingly. "Don't listen to him Joey," Yugi responded before Solomon could answer for himself. At which the old man proceeded to pout. "He's always throwing out guilt trips in order to make us young people do stuff."

"It's working isn't it?" Solomon grumpily retorted as Joey exchanged glances between Duke and Yugi before busting out into laughter.

"That's what I'ma do when I get old. Boss people around and blame it on my fragile bones!" Joey said with a grin, throwing his hands behind his head smugly.

"Let's remember this when he does become old. Then we can throw him off a cliff," Duke retorted, making Yugi and Solomon laugh as Joey glowered at the brunette.

"Hey!" Joey said, acting very defensive as Duke was supposed to back him up. After all Duke was his crush… even if he didn't know it. Didn't that entitle him to be on his side? Maybe not. Oh well.

Duke just smirked over at Joey as Yugi appeared at the table with the steaming mugs of tea. As Joey took it from him, he immediately thought back to when he would have tea with Seto each night. Frowning down at the mug that was less fancy looking and much homier, Joey hesitated before taking a sip. Duke caught the expression and he nudged him with his knee, making the blond look up at him questioningly.

Duke just gave him a knowing look and Joey blushed, realizing he had been caught thinking about Seto again. He needed to stop.

"So do you want me to call Tristan and see if he can come over too? We could make a sleepover out of it, like old times," Yugi suggested with a smile as Duke stiffened up alongside Joey. The blond frowned over at his friend.

"I don't think Tristan would want to see me here, honestly," Duke relented, ignoring Joey's probing gaze.

Yugi blushed and looked down at his mug uncomfortably. Joey was deeply confused by this. "What's wrong? Why wouldn't he want to see you?" he asked, looking between Duke and Yugi.

Solomon decided to answer for the seemingly silent boys as they didn't look comfortable to explain anything. "Well, while you were at Pious, the boys went hiking. They ended up getting lost and Duke here ended up falling into a river. Mr. Taylor jumped in after him and ended up saving him, to be honest" –

"He performed CPR on him, mouth to mouth, and Duke punched him for it," Yugi finished quickly in a rush, with a weird look over to Duke. Joey's eyes trained themselves on the brunette who shifted under his gaze.

"It was a reflex. I didn't mean to hurt him," he tried to explain himself, a red color spreading over his cheeks as he refused to make eye contact with anyone.

Despite the growing jealousy that Joey was currently experiencing, thinking of Tristan's mouth on Duke's, the blond snorted. "And you say I'm rash."

Duke finally scowled over to Joey, thinking about hitting him in the shoulder, but decided not to since it wouldn't help his case at the moment. "I didn't mean it Joey. And now he hates me," Duke said bitterly, before standing up suddenly and leaving the room.

Joey's heart caught in his throat and he watched Duke leave. Well now the guilt was back. Just now it was on someone else too. He hadn't meant to hurt Duke's feelings. He had just been trying to lighten his mood. He too stood to go apologize, but Solomon reached out and grabbed Joey's wrist.

"Leave him be, Joey. He needs some time to think," he stated and Joey reluctantly sat back down in his chair.

"I'm confused," Joey admitted, looking over at Yugi. "Why is Tristan so angry at Duke when it was an accident? Tristan can be a hardhead at times, but it just doesn't make any sense to throw away their friendship because of it. Is there something I'm missing?"

Yugi frowned and tilted his head as he looked back at Joey. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Of course he doesn't know, Yugi. Even before he left for Pious, he hasn't been around as often," Solomon defended Joey who blushed with even more guilt at not spending enough time with his friends. "Duke doesn't know this, and I'm telling you this because I feel like you could possibly help the situation Joey. But, we suspect that Tristan has feelings for Duke."

Joey's whole body became frozen at Solomon's words and he went into shock. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open into a gape. Tristan could have feelings for Duke? No. No it couldn't be true. No, _he_ liked Duke! And Tristan was a heterosexual, right? Right. No, they must have it wrong. It didn't make any sense.

"No," Joey accidently let slip and the Muto's looked over at him. Realizing he had said it aloud, he quickly covered himself. "I-I mean, no way. That's weird. Tristan doesn't like boys."

"You haven't seen him in a while Joey. Tristan has changed a lot since he came back from boot camp," Yugi said quietly, threading his fingers together in front of him on the table.

Joey had completely forgotten that Tristan had been sent to boot camp by his father a few months ago. Tristan and he had the fact that they both had controlling fathers in common. However, he felt for Tristan who had been made to become a soldier against his will. However, it didn't explain why Tristan had become homosexual.

Solomon read the easily expressed features on Joey's face. "The boy has been traumatized by what he has gone through, I'm afraid. He's lost all direction and his father has been quite the ungrateful man. He's even more defensive than he has been in all his life. I think he is quite confused by how he feels for Duke and is fighting it. If his father found out, it would be the end of him."

Comprehension finally came through for Joey and he slumped into his seat, feeling very sorry for Tristan. They'd been friends since he was a small child, along with Duke and Yugi. It was sad to know Tristan was going through an even harder situation than himself. With that revelation, he realized just how spoiled he was acting. At least he wasn't being made to fight, to kill. At any moment, if they were to go into a war, Tristan would be made to go off and fight. All Joey had to do was put up with Seto's moodswings.

That is, if he went back to Seto.

"Oh man… poor Tris," Joey exhaled, rubbing his forehead.

"You all are still talking about him?" Duke asked, reappearing into the room looking better than he had before.

Yugi and Joey flushed guiltily, but the brunette sat back down with a shrug. "Eh, what the hell. Call him over. I've been thinking. It's probably best we confront this tension between us. Otherwise it'll just drive a wedge between us all. And with Joey being whisked away by a strange king and Tristan being made to be a soldier, who knows when we'll all be able to hang out again."

Yugi perked up happily at Duke's decision and Joey gave him a wary smile. At least for now, he needed to put some things behind him and let himself enjoy being around his friends. Because Duke was right, who knew when the next time they'd be able to hang out together again.

"Yeah, and besides! Ya never know with Yugi, he might be the one to leave us all first!" Duke added with a wicked grin to the small boy who faltered in his pressing of phone buttons to scowl over at the brunette.

At the sudden lightness, Joey piped up. "Yeah, who knows, he could find some rich playboy and be the successor of us all!"

Yugi blushed brightly and ran from the room to call Tristan, as he didn't like the attention on him. Solomon chuckled under his breath at his grandson's reaction to the other boys' jabs. If Tristan were to come over, he was sure he wouldn't be getting any sleep. It would be like old times.

oO0Oo

"The prince's family are not aware of his arrival, master. It will be quite easy to succeed," a dark figure emerged from the shadows to kneel at a man's heels.

"Good. Bring him to me."

* * *

_Next chapter preview:_

"You will be mine, Joey."

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


End file.
